Lost Letters
by Leath29
Summary: Lucy had a habit of writing letters to let out how she felt, but she finds herself writing to a loved one other than her mother. Natsu fully believed that actions are more meaningful than words but his thoughts slowly begin to change when he discovers just how powerful written words can truly mean. A two part story on the unsent letters from both Natsu and Lucy.
1. Letters to Natsu

Lucy picked up a piece of paper and pen before settling down at her desk. She began to write a letter and her pen hovered centimeters above the paper. She wrote down a name before scribbling it out and replacing it with another. She thought about what to say for a minute before she began writing and found that everything just flowed.

Dear Natsu,

It hasn't even been half a year and so much has happened, of course you know that though. You caused a lot of it yourself, after all you were the one to bring me to Fairy Tail. I want to thank you for that and for saving me twice when we were against Phantom Lord. I want to apologize to you for freaking out when you break into my apartment because deep down I would probably be lonely without you. I don't want to imagine what life would be like if I never had the courage to run away or if I hadn't been in Hargeon at the right time. Also, although you will never admit it, I really did appreciate you digging up that tree so I could see it.

You just barged into my room, so that's it for now.

~Lucy.

Dear Natsu,

We just got back from Edolas. That was crazy wasn't it? I didn't say it in the last one, but I'm not quite sure why I've decided to write you. You'll never read them after all, then again, I would never let you. I know you probably got into my letters to my mother when I ran away a few months ago. I began writing those after she died in the year 777. Things were hard with my father, as you know, and I just needed someone to talk to. I loved my spirits, but I couldn't pour all of my thoughts and feelings into them. It was nice to think that maybe, somehow, she was capable of reading what I wrote in those. It's kind of funny though, I mean here I am rambling away and writing things to you, even though I never want anybody to read them. Usually, as a writer, you want your work read, but I never seem to have that desire. It even took Levy many hours of begging to get me to let her read my novel!

Anyways, it seems like you always save us somehow Natsu. First with Phantom, then the Tower of Heaven, even with the Oracion Seis, and now this. Want to know something? I never quite understood how you were able to get places just in time. You must be lucky or maybe that hearing of yours is more handy than I thought. I'll probably never find out just how you do it, how you make it just when you're needed, no matter the situation. I never expected something like Edolas to be a possibility, I don't think anything could top what just happened. I'm glad I'm in Fairy Tail, Natsu, more than you'll ever understand.

~Lucy

Dear Natsu,

It's been seven years, seven long years. I haven't touched, thought, grown, or spoken, none of us have. Not since Tenrou at least. It's been so long since we've seen anyone and so much has changed. We'll be entering the Grand Magic Games to take back our spot as number 1 though! I have hope in us, I think we can win despite us being seven years behind. On a darker note, he's dead. I miss him so much. If I had one regret in life, it would be that I didn't make things right with him before we left. I know he loved me and I hope he knew that I cared for him too. Did you know he paid for my rent for all seven years? He sent me a gift for every single birthday of mine. He truly believed that we would be returning and that there was still hope. I wish..Never mind that, I'll just make myself more upset if I start thinking about the impossible. Besides, you're calling me anyways. Let's go do this mission!

~Lucy

Dear Natsu,

We did it. We won. We beat the dragons albeit with some struggles along the way. I'm just relieved I had you with me, you really do boost everyone's morale. It wasn't easy, when I or, really, she died. Did you know she left behind a journal? Inside she recounted everything that happened, however it didn't end the same. To have to watch everyone, to watch you… I don't want to imagine it. I think that's why I hugged you, I just wanted to know you were there, to let you know that I was more thankful than any words could explain. You're the one who believes that actions speak much louder than words, and in your case they almost always do. I think this time, that this was true for me as well, there's only so many words after all and I couldn't think of a single to explain how I felt. The only thing that could even come close to it was thank you.

My words to you during the games about believing in you have been proven correct once again. You always pull through, somehow. I have to go though, I just heard my window open and the only person to ever come through it is you.

~Lucy

Dear Natsu,

I miss Fairy Tail, I miss Aquarius, and above all, I miss you, Natsu. You left me. I thought you would stay with me or at least take me to train with you. Why did you have to leave me? Why do I lose everyone who I care about?! I trusted you out of everyone to stay. I trusted _you_! I had to move, start a new life; even if I hadn't gotten a new job, there's no way I could have stayed. It would simply just be too painful. Everyone is gone, there's not a single soul who stayed. I've tried to keep track of everyone, but it's been hard. I have to figure things out from newspapers and rumors. Yet, I still haven't heard a single thing about you: the famous fire dragonslayer. It's as if you vanished off the face of Earthland. As angry as I am, I can't help but worry about you and others. I know everyone can handle themselves but that doesn't stop me from thinking of everyone. That's it for now, I've got work.

~Your old friend, Lucy.

Dear Natsu,

I don't know if we'll make it out if this one. Then again, I thought that about Tartarus too. I guess we didn't really make it out of that one too great though, did we? Natsu, I'm scared. It's all so serious now, no more fun and games. Where did it all go? I feel like just yesterday I was getting that pink mark on my hand. I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you the things I've been meaning to. I hope you'll understand if I ever do get the chance and if I don't, well, I'll write them here for the off chance you'll find these.

I've always believed in you, you already knew that of course. You make me beyond happy, and I'm so so grateful I ran into you that day. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't broken me from my trance. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you and Happy. You've made me stronger, happier, and feel alive and for that, I am eternally thankful.

Natsu? I hear noises, I think someone's coming. I have hope in Fairy Tail, and most of all, I have hope in **you**. I don't care if the E.N.D thing is true. To me, you'll always be Natsu Dragneel, my best friend who's just a little too reckless for his own good.

Over our time together my feelings have shifted and changed and Natsu? I think I finally have them figured out. I love you, Natsu. Not like how you would love a friend, I love you in a romantic way. I know that might seem crazy to you, but it's true. Whoever is coming is breaking the door, I've got to go. No matter what happens, I want you to know, that I love you, Natsu Dragneel.

~Your friend, and the girl who's completely in love with you: Lucy Heartfilia


	2. Letters to Lucy

Natsu sat next to Happy, tapping the pencil that took him what felt like hours to find in his messy home. He glanced over at wall of memories that had Lucy's maid outfit, a souvenir from Galuna island, and memories from multiple different missions including the request of the very first mission he went on with Lucy. Happy had discovered Lucy's letters to her mother, and he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it'd help to write to someone. He tended to use his fists to do his talking but recently that seemed to cause more harm that what it was worth. Natsu sighed and grabbed a piece of paper, it wouldn't hurt to try, maybe it'd help even.

Dear Lucy,

So I don't really know how to do this kinda thing. I'm not the greatest writer, not anything like you anyways. I don't even know what to write about. I'm glad you're safe. I can't believe your dad would do that. I think I should thank you properly for helping me out with taking down Gajeel. Of course I'd never admit this but I don't think I would've been able to beat him without you. I don't know how I'd live with myself if I didn't, something about you Lucy just makes me not want to let you go. I'm glad you didn't really go back home, that you were just standing up to your Dad, Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without you. It's weird to think that you weren't in it your entire life like the rest of us, it feels like you've been here the entire time. Um, I'm not sure what else to say really so I guess bye for now. I'll just go talk to you in person.

-Natsu

Dear Lucy,

Jellal and Laxus were a real pain in the ass, the Oracion Seis too. It's been awhile since I wrote you, we've been busy though. You've gotten much stronger now, you even beat Bickslow! And Angel too! You've caught up to us really quick which is saying a lot cause we've been doing this our entire lives. I'm glad I went after the fake Salamander that day, if I hadn't things would be so different. Would you have found a way to join and if you had would we have formed a team? Or would you have been trapped back at home at a mansion that felt more like a prison to you than a home? Ugh, thinking about you not being here makes my head hurt. I'm glad you're my friend and partner. I can't help but wonder what adventures we'll go on next, I know that they'll be good if I have you by my side.

I'm thankful I can call you my best friend and I know Happy is too. It's weird to think that I'm actually liking this writing thing, I'm not great at it yet, but I know why you do it. You know, with all of the craziness going on, I'm lucky. I've made it to your side right when it's needed, I truly hope I can always do that. I'm kind of freaked out by that, I'm starting to care a lot more about you. I don't think I've cared this much for someone ever, not even anyone from the guild. I don't know what I feel anymore and I think that's the scariest part. I don't know. Happy keeps wanting to go fishing so talk to you later Luce.

-Natsu

Dear Lucy,

You know, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole writing thing. I even got a little hiding spot just like you! I might need to work on my consistency but other than that this has been going pretty good. Anyways, we just got back from Tenrou and although I'm trying to be happy, it's hard. I think it's hard on everyone, but you especially. You don't deserve the pain you have to go through, I wish I could protect you from that too. It was supposed to be good, after Edolas, we were supposed to come out of Tenrou Island S class! You helped me out a lot on Tenrou, you caught my scarf, you stopped me from falling, and you gave me hope.

It broke my heart to hear you crying, I know it didn't seem like it, but I didn't want to upset you even more by seeming sad myself. I'm glad you went on that mission with me and got the original team, the two of us, back together again! Although the more I'm with you, the more I scare myself. I think I'm starting to fall in this thing that Igneel explained to me called love. I've never felt it before and I know Gildarts told me that fear isn't evil and it shows me what my weakness is. And Lucy? I'm scared cause I think you're my weakness, one that makes my heart skip a beat and risk my life to protect yours. It's all so confusing, I don't know how I should feel.

I have to go, Happy is bored which means he's going to start reading this over my shoulder and he'll tease me about it.

-Natsu.

Dear Lucy,

We won the games! I told you we'd win! We beat the dragons and Future Rogue and had a blast in Crocus! It seems like this always happens, things start off good and then take a turn for the worst. We made it out just fine though. Maybe things'll lie low for awhile and give us a break. Then again all of this excitement makes all of us stronger which is good. You grow stronger every day, soon enough you'll probably be able to beat me.

Lucy, I can't get you off my mind, I really think I'm in love. I don't think I can tell you just yet, I don't think you like me anymore than a friend. It's funny, you always seem to help me somehow in my fights, but the one battle I can't win is the one against you, in a way. I love you so much, I'd rather you be my friend then nothing at all. I found love right in front of me, and it hit me harder than any punch anyone has ever thrown at me. One day I'll get the courage Lucy, I promise, I just feel like I don't know what to say or think, it's all so confusing.

I've to go, I told you I'd meet you at the guild.

-A very confused Natsu

Dear Lucy,

I'm sorry my letter wasn't good, when it came time to write one I knew you would actually read, I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry I'm leaving, but I realized after fighting Tartarus that I need to be stronger, and for that I need to do some training. My training could be dangerous, I'm not sure and I don't want to risk you getting hurt. You'll be with guild so I know you'll be safe.

I ran into Gildarts the other day and I told him about how I felt, he knew what it was like. It was nice to talk to him about it. Gildarts knew what it was like to love someone and he reassured me what I was thinking wasn't crazy, that I wasn't crazy. I'll be coming back soon, I learned a lot and grew a lot as well. It'll be nice to see everyone again, it'll be nice to see you again. The hardest part of this journey was the fact that I never stopped missing you. Sorry this hasn't been that long, I haven't gotten much of a chance to write while training.

See you soon,

Natsu.

Dear Lucy,

It's started, what very well may be our final battle. I'm scared for the guild, for me, for you. I don't know how this will turn out, I'd like to hope that we'll win this one, just like we always do but Zeref is strong. Stronger than me or Makarov or the Ten Wizard Saints, hell, maybe even stronger than all of us combined. You're so strong now Luce, probably the strongest celestial mage to ever live and I'm so proud of you. I'm the luckiest person in the world to be able to call you a guild member, a teammate, a friend. I never say how thankful I am that Makarov took me in. I'll cherish the bonds I've formed and the family I've made for the rest of my life, however long that may be. I think we have a fighting chance, we've got a reason to win, we've got friends, and above all, we've got each other. I don't know if today is my last day but just in case it is, I love you Lucy.

I love this neverending adventure we've been on and I'll never forget the memories we've made, never. No matter how many days, months, or years pass I'll always cherish everything we've done. I hope this isn't a goodbye, but in case it is, I want you to know that I wouldn't change a thing because no matter what happens, I got the chance to know you, Lucy Heartfilia, an amazing, powerful, and beautiful girl who stole my heart without me even realizing. I hope to see you soon, for now I've got to fight.

-The boy in love, Natsu Dragneel.


	3. Epilogue

Natsu jogged through the familiar streets of Magnolia when he heard a familiar voice shout out his name. He took off with a sprint and his sandals pounded on the concrete ground. The boy discovered the home he was looking for and crashed through the window to see Lucy furiously fighting with an unknown enemy. She had been hurt badly and she seemed to be running out of energy. She was slowly moving and panting heavily and to Natsu, it didn't look like she was going to last much longer. As if just the slightest touch would knock her to the ground and that shook Natsu to his very bones.

At the sound of the window breaking, the girl turned her head and a wide smile appeared on her face. Natsu quickly helped her with the enemy, working as hard as he could so Lucy wouldn't be hurt any further. They quickly won due to their power that was not only powerful on it's own, but when mixed together made strong enemies fall like Lucy sat down in her chair out of breath, Natsu's eyes landed on her desk, where there was a letter addressed to him.

"I made it, just in time." Natsu spoke, a grin on his face..

Recognition flashed across Lucy's eyes as she scrambled to hide the paper before looking over at him. "You always do." She spoke, a loving smile settling on her face.

She stood as if she intended on leaving but Natsu grabbed onto arm, pulling her back and into his arms.

"N-natsu?!"

He looked down at her and took a deep breath. He spoke, his heart hammering in his chest, "You scared me that time, I wasn't sure I was going to make it."

She was silent for a moment, surprised at Natsu's sudden seriousness. He wasn't a serious person and he definitely wasn't one to tell anyone his feelings and worries. After a little bit she looked up at him, her dark brown eyes staring into his. "I have to tell you something."

"So do I." Natsu spoke, his voice shaky from nerves.

"On three?"

Natsu nodded.

"1..2..3." They counted together.

"I love you." Lucy said, her voice quiet.

"I used your toothbrush."

Lucy broke from the hug and tears welled up in her eyes, "Natsu you idiot! I was telling you something serious and.. and.."

He grinned at her, "Yeah, I'm the idiot that's in love you."

"Ugh you! You… wait what did you say?"

"I love you Lucy!"

She was quiet before she let out her laughter and stepped forward, kissing him. Natsu was surprised but quickly sank into her the softness of her lips in response. When they withdrew they smiled at one another, the truth was out and they couldn't have been happier.

There was fighting in their future and obstacles they would have to overcome; things wouldn't always be easy and everything might not always turn out the way they hoped. However, Natsu and Lucy had each other and no matter what life threw at them, they would be just fine. After all, they had their soulmate by their side. No matter what happened, the two would always have hope in the future, in each other, and of course, in their neverending adventure.


End file.
